Quédate junto a mí
by Carmina Lehahiah
Summary: Abúrame Shino era un chico misterioso y reservado, portador de un sentimiento infinito y común, el está enamorado de Hinata con la cual está a punto de casarse pero entonces el pasado de su chica regresa para querérsela llevar de su lado, ¿Qué hará el? ¿Qué decidirá ella?
1. Shino ama a Hinata

¡Hola! Soy nueva por aquí, vengo a dejarles este fic de una parejita que me gusta mucho. Sé que no tiene relevancia en el anime/manga pero me parece tierno escribir de ellos. Así que espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

Quédate junto a mí.

Shino x Hinata.

La historia trascurre en dos tiempos.

Quédate junto a mí.

Se le informa a los pasajeros que el viaje está llegando a su destino. ¡Bienvenidos a la Ciudad de Konoha! –

Al escuchar a la azafata retiro su vista del libro que estuvo leyendo durante todo el vuelo, reviso su reloj de pulsera, eran las 8:10 pm. Sonrió suavemente. Guardo el libro en el bolso de mano que descansaba en el asiento de al lado, se ajusto los lentes de sol que aun cuando estuviese en un avión siempre llevaba, volvió a sonreír entonces recordando la mirada de asombro y ternura cuando por accidente sus lentes se habían caído, dejando al descubierto sus ojos.

**Quien iba a pensar que Aburame Shino pudiera sonreír con facilidad, que tuviera unos ojos negros profundos y brillantes. Nadie, jamás pensó entonces que el sintiera algo más que un sentimiento de amistad por Hyuga Hinata. Nadie excepto su mejor amigo, Inuzuka Kiba. **

_Esta sentado en el porche de los Inuzuka junto a Kiba. Ambos sostenían una cerveza en su mano. Para él era la segunda mientras que para Kiba ya era la sexta._

_Creo que estas tomando mucho –le dijo._

_¡oh vamos! –exclamo el castaño- no seas aguafiestas, deja que me olvide de este mal día aunque sea por unos momentos – le dijo Kiba fingiendo una sonrisa._

_Tomar no te hace manos idiota Kiba –le dijo enfadado._

_Si, lo sé –Kiba suspiro- Pero mira quién habla –lo miro fijamente reprochándole._

_¿Qué? – contesto. Tomo un poco de la botella._

_¿Piensas que soy idiota? – le miro enojado el Inuzuka. – Se que te gusta Hinata._

_Se asombro por la revelación de su secreto, tomo otro poco de cerveza antes de responder. _

_Ella es feliz con Naruto – fue lo único que respondió._

_¿ y qué? Los dos sabemos que ese idiota no se la merece, Neji nos apoya. – Había un sentimiento de rabia en la voz de Kiba que el compartía. _

_Ya lo dije antes. El es la felicidad de Hinata. No somos nadie para imponerle nada, incluso Neji.-_

_Me importa un comino. Solo estoy esperando el primer fallo para partirle la cara – Kiba levanto su puño apretando con fuerza._

_No estarás solo cuando lo hagas- le dijo sonriendo. Kiba le miro y sonrió también. _

**Lo cierto era que Shino amaba a Hinata, no recuerda cuando fue que comenzó hacerlo. Eran amigos desde siempre. Sus familias eran muy cercanas, así que en cualquier reunión se reunían para jugar cuando niños, eso incluía tanto a Kiba como a Naruto. Este último era un rubio escandaloso y buen amigo del cual Hinata desde niña sintió un gran cariño. **

**El mas que nadie sabía del cariño con que los ojos de Hinata miraban a Naruto y como desde luego este solo tenía esa mirada hacia Sakura, la vecina del rubio. Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron. **

**Hyuga Hinata se había convertido en toda una mujer. Lucia "Sexy y atrevida" como decía Kiba cuando bromeaba con ella y el estaba de acuerdo, ella era "Sexy y atrevida" pero también era una chica inteligente, fuerte, decidida y tierna y gentil. Era única.**

**Pero amarla en secreto no le había asegurado un lugar en el corazón de la chica y cuando menos lo espero, Naruto ya era algo más que un simple sueño para Hinata. **

**Estaban comenzando la universidad cuando Naruto le propuso salir, a todos le sorprendió. Estaban confundidos el rubio juraba amor eterno a Sakura y luego ¿decía querer a Hinata? Algo andaba mal.**

**Kiba y él se dieron cuenta de inmediato, tras el rechazo de Sakura, Naruto acepto los sentimientos de Hinata. A pesar de todo nadie dijo nada.**

_Caminaba de regreso a casa luego de salir de la librería. Los quehaceres de la universidad le habían atrasado la visita al establecimiento, donde ya había apartado algunos libros. Era tarde y estaba fresco, así que se acomodo mejor la bufanda en su cuello. Transitaba por el parque del centro de la cuidad cuando escucho la voz melodiosa y suave que lo llamaba. Se giro y vio una linda chica de cabello negro-azul con la respiración acelerada de tanto correr y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos perla brillaban intensamente. _

_Shino-kun –susurro la chica y sintió una sensación poderosa revolver el estomago. _

_¿Sucedió algo? –pregunto. Era muy tarde para que Hinata anduviera por ahí sola._

_Yo, bueno…yo fui a tu casa de inmediato pero tu padre dijo que aun no regresabas de las clases. Fui a casa de Kiba-kun pero él tampoco se encontraba, entonces recordé que habías dicho ayer que luego de las clases irías a la librería del centro para com…-_

_Calma, calma- interrumpió. ¿Qué quieres decirme? _

_La conocía también solo se ponía así de nerviosa cuando se trataba de algo importante o de…Naruto._

_Shino-kun –lo miro a los ojos y sonrió- Naruto-kun me propuso matrimonio._

_Fue un golpe bajo, más al ver el reluciente anillo dorado rodear el delicado dedo de la chica. Una fuerte presión se anido en su corazón. Nunca pensó que Naruto llevara las cosas tan serias, después de todo tan solo tenían un año de novios._

_Shino-kun –le llamo la chica. Supo él que Hinata estaba preocupada por su silencio. Y antes de responder se pregunto. "¿Sabrá el todo esto de ella? ¿La conocerá tan bien como lo hago yo?"_

_¡felicidades! –dijo. Fingiendo una sonrisa._

_¡Gracias! – sonrió ella con gran alegría. _

**Dolía, claro que dolía. Él le amaba profundamente pero jamás había podido tener un lugar en el corazón de Hinata como lo tenía Naruto y el solo era el culpable por nunca decirle sobre sus sentimientos. Espero y al fin Naruto correspondió a los sentimientos de ella. Por otro lado, Kiba se enojo, no estaba de acuerdo con la boda tan repentina, era una locura. Las familias de los novios estaban más que contentos de su futura unión. Y por ironía de la vida, él era el padrino de la boda.**

Señor, ya debe bajar del avión –le informo la azafata.

Lo siento. Gracias – la azafata le sonrió amablemente y se retiro. Tomo su bolso de mano y bajo del avión.

No supo cuando se había dejado inundar de recuerdos hasta que la azafata lo llamo. Sabía que desde hace tres años se distraía con facilidad, una acción extraña en el, ya se lo habían dicho. Kiba se burlaba constantemente por el hecho, pero hasta hace días se percato del asunto, cuando durante la reunión en la ciudad de Kirigakure sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

No espero mucho por su equipaje debido a la temporada baja en la cuidad. Tomo un taxi de la linea del aeropuerto. Mientras el auto se estancaba en la autopista se decidió por descansar la vista.

**El matrimonio se celebraría con lujos, huella Hyuga. Kiba y Hinata había hecho las paces y aunque Kiba seguía pensando que era una locura, le brindo sus más sinceras felicitaciones. La pareja estaba contenta, Hinata no podía dejar de sonreír al venir acercándose la fecha. A pesar del dolor que le causaba el hecho se sintió honestamente feliz por cada sonrisa brillante de Hinata.**

_El alboroto era intenso, todos corrían de un lado para otro, la razón el novio no había llegado. Hyuga Hiashi el padre de la novia se mantenía callado pero rígido, estaba llegando a su límite. Namikaze Minato, el padre de Naruto trataba de calmar la furia de su mujer, quien juraba que mataría a su hijo por tal vergüenza. _

_El se mantenía callado observando a todos. _

_No vendrá – dijo Kiba a su lado mientras sostenía su celular en la mano. – el maldito de Naruto no vendrá – grito callando de inmediato el alboroto. _

_¿Cómo dices? –susurro él a su amigo._

_Dejo una maldita nota a Hinata, ella está mal…Ino me acaba de llamar, ese maldito juro que lo mato. – Kiba está hecho una furia._

_Una sensación de odio y rabia se apodero en sus pensamientos pero luego "Hinata…Ella está mal", no necesito más para calmarse. Camino alrededor de la gente asombrada hasta salir del lujoso hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Tomo un taxi rápidamente._

_Faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar al vecindario de la casa Hyuga, una cola empezó a hacerse frente al taxi y decidió echar a correr. Corrió como jamás en su vida pensó que había hecho y sin duda así fue. Vio a Ino hablar por teléfono en la entrada y a Sakura haciendo lo mismo en la sala de la casa. Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta blanca con flores violetas, toco pero nadie abrió. _

_Abrió de golpe y lo que consiguió le partió el alma. Hinata sollozaba en los brazos de Ten-Ten, vestida de novia. Dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Ten-ten y esta se alejo de la chica dejándola en brazos de Shino. _

_En todo el día Shino no se separo de ella, Kiba fue luego dándole un fuerte abrazo y le susurro que todo estaría bien. _

_Él no dijo nada, solo le abrazo. la dejo desahogarse toda la noche hasta que quedo dormida y aun dormida no se separo de su lado. Ella lo necesitaba, a su amigo, su mejor amigo. _

**Había pasado muchos años desde aquel momento pero el sentimiento de rencor hacia Naruto no disminuyo con el paso de los años. Naruto se había ido de la ciudad de Konoha, le aterro el hecho de casarse, algo que a Shino le pareció estúpido considerando el hecho que el fue quien le propuso matrimonio a Hinata. Más tarde supo por palabras de Sasuke que Naruto no amaba a Hinata y que mas que hacerse daño a él, no podía lastimar de esa manera a la chica, el aún conservaba sentimientos por Sakura, pero debía alejarse de todo, pues ella era feliz con Sasuke. **

**Hinata fue fuerte, a pesar de que el sabia cuanto le dolía todo lo que había pasado, ella logro salir adelante y el estuvo allí junto a ella. Siempre la escuchaba, era atento a casa cosa que ella necesitara. Poco a poco la relación se fue haciendo más cercana. Shino se compro un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la universidad, Hinata pensó entonces que era buena idea también mudarse al lugar, pero no había ningún apartamento en venta ni siquiera en alquiler. **

**A él se le ocurrió la idea de alojarla en alguna habitación de su apartamento, este era de dos. **

_Kiba reía a carcajadas sobre el mueble que estaba arrastrando hasta la sala de la casa de su misterioso y gracioso amigo. _

_Eres un pillo, quieres tener a Hinata caminando con solo una toalla por toda la casa. Eres un pervertido._

_No soy un pervertido. – respondió ruborizada ante la imagen que le había sugerido Kiba._

_Vamos, eres hombre. – Kiba se calmo- Seria genial que ella se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos. serian una linda pareja. _

_Kiba ella esta aun…_

_Si, si dolida por lo del Maldito Namikaze, pero no estará así toda la vida. Han pasado dos años y bueno…ustedes se han hecho amigos más cercanos, has estado junto a ella en todos estos momentos. Tocar la puerta no es entrar ¿sabes?_

**Le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Desde que Kiba le había sugerido que le confesara sus sentimientos a Hinata no había podido dormir bien, bueno tampoco ayudaba el saber que ella se encontraba en la habitación de al lado. Mucho menos ayudo las cosas que ocurrieron después.**

Hola de nuevo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Cualquier error o sugerencia no duden en comentarlo.

¡Bye bye!


	2. Shino ama a Hinata II

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo por aquí. Vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia.

Espero que lo disfruten.

**Quédate junto a mí.**

Abrió los ojos al sentir a través de los parpados las luces incandescentes de las vallas publicitarias, que decoraban el centro de la ciudad de Konoha. El taxi se paró en la dirección que él le había indicado. Pago al hombre, quien le sonrió amablemente y luego bajo sus maletas del auto.

Gracias, que tenga buena noche – le dijo al estar listo el equipaje sobre el pavimento.

A la orden, buena noche para ti también muchacho – contesto el taxista, sonriendo amable de nuevo.

Vio arrancar el auto y luego dio vuelta para observar el edificio de diez pisos, el conjunto residencial donde llevaba viviendo hace ya cinco años. Sonrió suavemente, como llevaba haciendo desde que llego a la ciudad.

¡Estaba en casa!

**El hogar era un lugar donde se podía sentir seguro y protegido. Era una fortaleza que guardaba preciados recuerdos.**

_Habían pasado dos días desde que su mejor amiga y amor secreto, Hyuga Hinata se instalara en su apartamento. Cuando la chica lo propuso no le vio ningún inconveniente. Él le amaba y estaba seguro que mantenerla cerca le haría amarla aun más pero, quería mantener la esperanza de que pudiera ser capaz de ganar un pequeño espacio en el corazón lastimado de la chica, y quien sabe también lograr sanar las heridas con su amor. _

_Despertó como todas las mañanas, de mal humor. Nadie creería que él, Aburame Shino detestaba levantarse temprano. Se incorporo de la cama, hizo a un lado las frazadas, busco sus lentes oscuros en la mesa de noche junto a la cama y salió rumbo al baño para tomar una ducha._

_Bostezando, tomo la perilla de la puerta del cuarto de baño y abrió. _

_¡Shino-kun! – exclamo Hinata avergonzada, roja como tomate maduro._

_El se quedo estático, con la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas. _

_Hinata estaba frente a él con una diminuta toalla rodeándole la esbelta figura. El agua hacia un recorrido desde su cabello húmedo hasta perderse en sus pechos. Ella se mordía el labio inferior, mantenía la mirada baja y sus mejillas estaban decoradas por un hermoso carmín. _

_Shino escaneo el cuerpo de la chica, sus torneadas y esbeltas piernas, las cuales temblaban en ese momento. Sus grandes pechos… ¡dios! El corazón se le acelero sintiendo un fuego abrazador y sin tregua en su interior mediante cada latido._

_¡SHINO-KUN! – grito Hinata, haciéndolo despertar de sus pensamientos – Fuera…Fuera. – dijo apenada. _

_Lo…lo siento. Disculpa – fue lo único que logro decir y cerro rápidamente la puerta del baño._

**Desde aquel momento, ver a Hinata era sentir una corriente intensa de calor. Desde que comenzó a sentir amor por su amiga estar cerca de ella le producía ciertas sensaciones de bienestar, felicidad y una gran explosión en el pecho. Sin embargo luego del incidente en el baño, la sensación exploto en unos fervientes deseos. **

Con maleta en mano salió del elevador, rebusco en su abrigo y saco un juego de llaves, rápidamente escogió la indicada y abrió la puerta del apartamento. Tanteo a su derecha en busca del interruptor de la luz. Prendió la luz y observo el lugar, busco con la mirada algún rastro de ella y solo pudo apreciar lo recién pulido que estaba el piso. Dejo las maletas a un lado y se encamino a la cocina por algo de tomar.

Cuando se disponía a cerrar el refrigerador luego de haber tomado un vaso de jugo, vio en el mesón, cerrada con su protector de plástico una torta entera de fresas con merengue. Levanto la tapa del protector de plástico y llevo dos dedos al merengue.

Hmmm…¡delicioso! De vainilla. – sonrió, recordando un episodio especial en su vida.

**El pastel de chocolate era el favorito de Hinata, el merengue de vainilla el sabor predilecto de Shino.**

_Era domingo, las seis de la tarde y en las calles de Konoha llovía como si fuese en fin del mundo. Mientras que en el apartamento 29-B…_

_¿tenemos todo lo necesario Shino? – pregunto la chica. _

_Traje todo lo que me pediste.- contesto él. - ¿Qué piensas cocinar?-pregunto. _

_Un pastel de chocolate con merengue y fresas._

_Suena delicioso…-_

_Verdad que sí. –dijo sonriendo Hinata- Solía hacer los fines de semana uno junto a Hanabi. _

_¿Quieres ayuda? – pregunto – aunque suelo ser realmente torpe espero no ser un inútil._

_¡oh gracias! – ella rio- descuida será divertido. _

_Llevaban viviendo juntos un año. Ambos estudiaban y trabajaban. Hinata ayudaba con la cocina y Shino con la limpieza, aunque es más adecuado decir con no hacer desorden. La amistad de ambos se fortaleció. Todos los domingos planificaban su día viendo alguna película y comiendo palomitas, para que luego Hinata lo deleitara –algunas veces también a Kiba- con sus deliciosos postres. La confianza había forjado en Hinata una simpatía particular con Shino, la cual según Kiba era el simple hecho de que a Hinata le estaba gustando Shino. Sin embargo, el no se creía tan ingenuo como para hacerse falsas ilusiones. _

_Una fresa más y… ¡listo! –exclamo contenta _

_Oye Hinata, eres desastrosa. Mira cómo has dejado la cocina. _

_Ah, pero es que a la manga de decorar se le abrió un agujero –se defendió._

_Bueno, bueno…lleva el pastel al refrigerador, yo iré por algo para limpiar. _

_Dale, guardare esto y te ayudo._

_El momento fue rápido, ni siquiera Shino supo cómo había pasado todo con exactitud, segundos antes observaba a la chica sonriendo por el desastre que hizo en la cocina y segundos luego la sostenía de la cadera._

_Se…se ha caído el pastel – soltó una voz lastimera Hinata. _

_Si, ha quedo bien embarrado en el piso. _

_¿Qué hare…_

_Hinata dio un paso aun en brazos de Shino y debido a todo el merengue regado en el piso resbalo cayendo en el suelo y arrastrando con ella a Shino. _

_Shino…-susurro ella observando a su amigo._

_Mira nada mas, nos hemos caído._

_Lo siento…-dijo ella riendo por lo mentado que era el desastre. _

_Shino le acompaño en el momento de risas. Él aun mantenía sus manos en las caderas de ella, al darse cuenta de eso, alzo su mirada encontrándose un par de lunas observándolo. _

_¿Qué sucede? – pregunto sonriendo cálidamente. _

_Hinata…-susurro perdiéndose en su mirada perlada._

_El fuego incesante exploto en su pecho, un nudo se acumulo en su estomago y una sensación extraña comenzó a sentir en sus labios. Llevo su mirada de los ojos a los labios rosados y entreabiertos de la chica. _

_El mundo dejo de girar por un segundo, la cocina podría estar incendiándose y el podría estar muriendo pero quería sentir, por primera vez, ahí sobre ella, con sus manos intranquilas las cuales comenzaban a recorrer su cintura…él quería probar los labios rosas de ella por primera vez._

_Shino – susurro ella…intentando descifrar la mirada ardiente que el chico le daba, sin protestar por la mano que descendía por su cintura._

_El espero que ella le dijera algo que impidiera lo que iba a hacer, al no sentir negativa, avanzo. _

_Sus labios presionaron con suavidad los de ella. La mano que recorría la silueta de la chica en un arrebato apretó con dulzura su cadera haciendo que chica soltara un insinuante quejido. La acción le ayudo a incorporar al hecho un juego de lenguas que se mesclaban con pasión, deseo pero con mucha dulzura. _

_El esperaba que ella lo detuviera, que parara todo aquello y que le reprochara tal abuso, sin embargo ella llevo sus brazos hasta el cuello de él atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. Sentirla tan cerca incendio más la llama. Y la falta de oxigeno hizo su aparición. _

_Shino –susurro ella jadeando aun cerca de los labios de él, mirándole._

_Hinata –susurro el jadeando también, perdiéndose en sus ojos. _

_Yo… - Hinata llevo las manos del cuello de Shino hasta las mejillas. – Yo…- de allí las llevo hasta los lentes oscuros de él, retirándolos pausadamente. _

_Hinata que…-Shino intentaba protestar pero los nervios lo traicionaban._

_¡oh! –exclamo ella, maravillada. – Tienes una mirada dulce…-rio con cariño. _

_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – intento que su voz sonara enojada pero tan solo que se escucho como un ridículo reclamo. Patético. _

_¡te quiero! – soltó Hinata. _

_¿eh? –_

_Te quiero, te quiero mucho más que un simple amigo. – aprovecho el impacto de su confesión para atraer a un choqueado Shino hasta sus labios y besarlo. _

**El esperaba una bofetada, una patada en sus partes intimas debido a que se había aprovechado, pero nunca espero esas palabras, ni tampoco el beso demandante que le dio su mejor amiga, su amor secreto. Ese incidente en particular resulto el comienzo de una linda relación. Kiba lo celebro a lo grande, confesándole a Hinata que Shino babeaba por ella desde la primaria. **

_Yo te amo, Te amo –dijo el luego del beso. Mirándole a los ojos y observando el brillo de los suyos a través de los de ella. – Te amo – confeso de nuevo y tomando posesión de los labios de Hinata. _

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación. Esta contaba con dos enormes armarios, una peinadora y una cama matrimonial en el centro. Tomo asiento en la mullida cama deteniendo la mirada en una hoja doblada a la mitad. La cual tomo y se dispuso a leer.

"Shino, bienvenido a casa. Disculpa no haberte recibido, estoy en casa de Ino junto a las demás chicas organizando los últimos detalles de la boda. Dormiré en casa de mi padre. Te quiero, estaré mañana a primera hora en la casa. Cuídate, hay pastel en la cocina y cena en el horno. Duerme bien, te quiero."

Hyuga Hinata.

Soltó una carcajada, esa que solía mostrar únicamente frente a Hinata o Kiba. Dejo la nota en la mesa de noche y se acostó en la cama. La llamaría en unos minutos, pues de seguro estaría nerviosa y sintiéndose mal por no recibirlo. Lamentablemente el cansancio lo venció y se quedo dormido de inmediato, sonriendo pues soñaba con ese primer beso, en la cocina bañados de crema de merengue de vainilla y torta de chocolate.

Hasta aquí este capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad.

Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus comentarios. Esta pareja realmente me encanta.

A partir del próximo capítulo aparecerá el pasado de Hinata, ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

No se olviden de dejar su comentario.

Besos…hasta la próxima.

¡Bye bye!


	3. Decisiones

**Quédate junto a mí.**

**Título: Quédate junto a mí **

**Capítulos: **

**Palabras de texto:**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Idioma: español**

**Personajes: Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata**

**Protagonistas: Shino&Hinata**

**Rated: T**

**Género: Romance**

**Sinopsis: **_Aburame Shino era un chico misterioso y reservado, portador de un sentimiento infinito y común, el está enamorado de Hinata con la cual está a punto de casarse pero entonces el pasado de su chica regresa para querérsela llevar de su lado, ¿Qué hará él? ¿Qué decidirá ella?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerte esta historia.  
**

**Este es el capitulo tres y esta contado desde la perspectiva de Hinata o algo así.  
**

**Lo que esta en "..." son sus pensamientos, _Blabla_****los recuerdos. ****  
**

**sin mas nada que decir los invito a leer.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Capítulo III**

_**Decisiones**_

Caminaba por el centro de la ciudad a primera hora de la mañana. En su mano derecha llevaba una bolsa, la cual sujeta con fuerza intentando moverla no menos posible.

"Estoy segura que le van a gustar"

Sonrió. Ino le había bromeado toda la noche que duro en vela por aquel "hobbie" de ella. ¿Qué tenia de malo hacerle unos panecillos de vainilla a su novio y futuro esposo? Sakura salió en su defensa alegando que ella sería una dulce y dedicada esposa. Se sonrojo.

"Matrimonio…Esposa"

** Su familia, la madre de Shino. Sus amigos también sus amigos. Todos se preguntaban si no era una decisión apresurada. Si aun las heridas del pasado no estaban abiertas. **

** Ella también estaba preocupada. **

** ¿Sería una buena esposa?**

** ¿Estaba tomando la decisión correcta?**

** ¿Era ella la indicada para hacer feliz a Shino?**

_Era un día viernes. Un agotador viernes. Le dolía la mano de tanto escribir, perdió la cuenta de todos los exámenes que le toco corregir. Todo por hacerse la buena colega, por ser como era, por no resistirse a las suplicas de Takahashi Matsuri, su colega y amiga, y de su viejo maestro Hatake Kakashi. _

_ Las calles estaban desiertas y no era para menos, eran las 10 de la noche y ella vivía en el centro de la ciudad, lejos del instituto donde laboraba como profesora de letras y literatura. Se bajo del taxi que la llevo a casa._

_ Entro al edificio deseando llegar rápido a su cama. Para su mala suerte, el ascensor estaba dañado. Llego agotada a su piso y con el último aliento abrió la puerta del departamento. El hogar estaba a oscuras y se extraño, se suponía que su novio y amigo llegaba antes que ella. Dejo las cosas en el recibidor yendo directo a la habitación donde encontró encima de la cama un papel doblado a la mitad._

_**Ven a la azotea…att: A.S**_

** Ella le permitió entrar a su corazón, uno roto y lleno y cicatrices.**

** Las heridas no sanan de un día para otro. Las cicatrices no se borran con el paso de los años, sin intactas. Aun así ella quería él simplemente le amara…ella deseaba amarlo con su alma.**

_La puerta de la azotea estaba abierta. Shino se encontraba apoyado en el barandal, de vista a la ciudad. Vestía una camisa sencilla de vestir blanca y sus pantalones favoritos de mezclilla.* _

_ Esta haciendo frio…Shino –regaño dulcemente por lo poco abrigado que estaba su novio. El cual se dio media vuelta._

_ ¿De verdad? Yo siento que me quemo por dentro – dijo él en un tono que Hinata supo interpretar como nervioso._

_ ¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupada. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? _

_ Él le miro a los ojos fijamente._

** El pobre corazón de Hinata no podía aguantar más. Eran furiosos latidos cada vez que él le miraba así, con sus ojos negros llenos de ternura, comprensión y pasión. Una mezcla de lo que ella misma sentía. **

_ Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un violento rubor al ser observada de esa manera por su novio. Sintió que iba a desmallarse. El pelinegro solo llevaba sus ojos al descubierto cuando estaba con ella y Hinata se sentía maravillosamente perdida en ellos cada vez, desde la primera. El leyó sus gestos como siempre acercándose cuidadosamente a ella, la tomo en sus brazos estrechándola con amor. _

_ Los brazos fuertes de Shino eran un santuario en el cual se permitía relajarse. Uno donde escondía el rostro en su pecho y se embriagaba con el perfume del pelinegro. Un lugar que guarda con recelo en su memoria. _

_-¿Cómo estuvo el día? –pregunto el pelinegro._

_-Agotador –susurro _

_-Desde aquí se puede apreciar una vista hermosa ¿no crees? – dijo nervioso._

_-Si – contesto ella confundida por las repentinas palabras de su novio._

_ Aunque no podía negarlo desde allí la ciudad de Konoha se veía iluminada y llena de tantos colores. Hasta los trenes podían divisar a los lejos desde allí._

_-Es un buen lugar para pedir matrimonio – continuo él ocasionando un shock en Hinata. _

_ Se quedo de piedra, sintió la respiración faltarle y el corazón detenérsele abruptamente. Las palabras del novio hacían eco en su cabeza. _

_ Él se arrodillo frente a ella, tomándole la mano izquierda suavemente. Sacando con su mano libre una cajita azul de terciopelo. _

_Ya sabía de sobra como vendría el asunto. Muchas lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus plateados ojos. _

_-Hyuga Hinata, Deseas ser mi esposa – propuso Shino. Su típica voz ronca y seria resulto desesperada._

** Lloro como una tonta aquella vez, mientras él se moría por conocer una respuesta.**

Entro al edificio, saludo al muchacho de la entrada y se subió al ascensor. Tarareo una pegajosa canción que había en la noche donde Ino, mientras llegaba a su piso. Estaba contenta de que los preparativos para la boda marcharan bien. Observo su mano derecho y su dedo anular, donde un bonito y sencillo anillo descansaba.

Llego al piso, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta. El sol de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas blancas iluminando todo el salón. Dejo su abrigo en el perchero junto al de Shino y las zapatillas en la entrada. Se dirigió en primer lugar a la cocina para guardar los panecillos de su novio. Echo un vistazo al mesón, ya no había rastro del pastel que había hecho por la tarde de día anterior. Busco en el refrigerador, allí estaba la mitad.

** Shino no era amante del dulce como ella, pero amaba comer los postres de su novia y ella estaba complacida en hacerlos. **

Se dirigió luego a la habitación que compartía con él. Estaba a oscuras y en medio de la cama se encontraba su novio, boca arriba con una pierna fuera de las cobijas y una mano en su pecho.

Shino era un hombre fuerte, decidido y serio además de extremadamente responsable y comprometido. Pero había algo que solo ella conocía de él. Esa faceta de niño bueno y dulce. Su rostro relajado y sonriente al dormir.

** Solo ella conocía sus ojos. Solo ella conocía el dulce hombre que había dentro de la coraza.**

_Comenzó abrir los parpados, dándose cuenta de la oscuridad. Movió su mano y luego su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que se hallaba en su cama. _

_-¿Estás bien? –pregunto él a su lado. Ella lo noto preocupado. _

_ Solo asintió con su cabeza. Aun sentía un ligero mareo y además sentía la garganta rasposa._

_-Lamento haberte sorprendido, lo siento – se disculpo apenado. _

_ El repentino tono de voz con que le hablaba Shino no le gusto para nada. Decepción, angustia, dolor…desesperación. _

_-No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora. Yo mismo sé que estoy siendo desconsiderado. – _

_ Era cierto que la proposición de matrimonio le sorprendió. Que se sintió abrumada por la noticia. Y que justo en esos instantes se debatía sobre una decisión. Se llevo las manos al corazón, el cual latía rápido. _

"_¿tienes miedo Hinata?" se pregunto-¿"…O no lo quieres lo suficiente como para dar ese paso"? _

_ Lo miro, el no la miraba. Él no era Naruto, el era Aburame Shino, el hombre que había limpiado sus lagrimas, su punto de apoyo y más que eso, el único chico por el cual su cuerpo ardía de esa manera tan desenfrenada, con en esos momentos. _

_-Descansa – le dijo para abandonar la habitación. _

_ Se incorporo de la cama con rapidez, jalando con fuerza de la mano a un sorprendido Shino. _

"_¿Es que acaso piensa irse sin una respuesta?"_

_ El cayó sobre ella, haciéndole soltar un quejido. A pesar del mareo que le provoco el ejercicio lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Hinata encontró en ellos sentimientos que nunca pensó ver en aquellos orbes negros. Miedo. _

_ Y ya sabía ella que con palabras no disiparía las inseguridades del pelinegro. _

_Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo beso salvajemente en los labios. Él reacciono en segundos devolviéndole el beso con más violencia._

** Para ellos hay veces que las palabras no funcionaban. Eran los labios unos sobre los otros, devorándose con ternura y pasión los que trasmitían en mensaje.**

** Ella deseo gritar un ¡Sí! Con todas sus fuerzas pero la sorpresa le cayó en el momento como produciéndole un shock. Siempre se desmallaba cuando sucedían cosas así. **

_-¿Esa es tu manera de decir que aceptas? – pregunto Shino luego del beso. Acostado sobre ella. _

_-Si – susurro sonriendo, feliz. _

_-Fue mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias Hinata – él le miro a los ojos y Hinata le sonrió dulcemente._

** Esa noche no le permitió abandonar su cama, lo dejo allí durmiendo junto a ella. Llenándose el alma con la calidez que brotaba de él. Sintiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser, propagándose por sus heridas, aliviándole el dolor. Al fin.**

Le beso dulcemente los labios. Pronto sintió los brazos fuertes y protectores rodearle la cintura. Y atraerla a la cama. Él no abrió los ojos y ella los cerró acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Bienvenida a casa – saludo.

-¡Gracias! – susurro ella.

Estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado. El era un hombre maravilloso, que le amaba por encima de todo y ella le quería igual.

Pero no todo es simple en esta vida, hay veces que tenemos que decidir y esa va hacer la decisión más importante para Hinata. Una que muy pronto debería tomar.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si les gusto no duden en dejar un comentario. ;)

En particular este ha sido junto al dos el que mejor me ha gustado escribir.

Pero para el siguiente ya se viene lo dramatico, aparece el personaje que pondra toda esa seguridad de la pareja "paticas arriba"

Les veo pronto...¡Bye bye!


End file.
